Xenon
is an American-British/Australian film directed by twin siblings Ross & Brenda Evans. It's a sequel to Neon, which was headed by their father Brad Evans and his partner Stuart Shertick. Plot Set 45 years after the first film, Ashley must teach her apprentice on her ways, before retiring. Production :Main article: Cancelled sequels of Neon (1993 film) Revolution Studios, Working Title Films, Big Talk Productions, Good Universe, Ross & Brenda Evans, Mandalay Entertainment, executive producers Joel Silver, Jerry Perenchio, and Graham King (of GK Films) gathered around and planned to start production on the sequel in 2016. They recieved financing from TSG Entertainment, Pathé, Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (who offered to be a distributor but was denied), Omnilab Media, Ratpac Entertainment, Huahua Media, Wanda Group and Shanghai Media Group, and signed a distribution deal with Sony Pictures Worldwide Acquisitions and MGM. Later, Silver Pictures, GK Films and Mandalay Entertainment announced to invest in Evans Limited, and leave the Neon sequel venture. They were replaced by the Point Grey crew, Seth Rogen and Evan Goldberg, who also brought along stars to portray different characters. Due to a partnership with Sony Pictures, Village Roadshow Pictures was also announced as a new co-financier. In early January 2017, principal photography begun in Sydney and Brisbane, Australia, as well as in Pinewood Studios and Village Roadshow Studios. In May 2017, Jamie Shertick and his sister Samantha Shertick announced to co-produce and co-finance the film, now called Neon Zero. That month, the executive producer Jerry Perenchio past away at the age of 86 in his Bel-Air home. The name of the movie was soon changed back to the "unnamed Neon sequel" in November 2017. Distribution & marketing In 2004, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and StudioCanal announced to give up their share of the ownership on the "Neon" franchise to whoever wanted to co-distribute and co-finance a Neon sequel which ended up being released. It was planned to be 20th Century Fox first, then Universal Pictures (owner of the Focus Features label) during the production of Neon 2.0, after that Exclusive Media/Spitfire Pictures during an attempt at a reboot with J.J. Abrams, but finally ended up being Sony Pictures Entertainment. Sony announced that the sequel was to be set to revive their Destination Films and Triumph Films labels, once meant for niche and low-budget indie films and direct-to-video films perspectively. However, in January 2017, Mirum Pictures acquired the management, trademarks and libraries of Destination Films and Triumph Films. Sony Pictures then settled to use its Stage 6 Films banner, with Entertainment One and StudioCanal each handling distribution in the United Kingdom, Australia, New Zealand, Germany, Spain, Luxembourg, the Netherlands and Benelux, and international sales elsewhere. Entertainment One left the venture in May, however, only remaining as a producer and financier. In October 7, 2017, they released the first clip of the movie as a teaser trailer. Back then, the film was renamed Neon Zero. The reception was positive and was initially mistaken for a prequel, but was corrected by Ross Evans later on.